High voltage isolation communication devices known in the prior art include optical devices, magnetic devices and capacitive devices. Prior art optical devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing LEDs and corresponding photodiodes to transmit and receive light signals, usually require high power levels, and suffer from operational and design constraints when multiple communication channels are required. Prior art magnetic devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing opposing inductively-coupled coils, also usually require high power levels (especially when high data rates required), typically require the use of at least three separate integrated circuits or chips, and are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). Prior art capacitive devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing multiple pairs of transmitting and receiving electrodes, where for example a first pair of electrodes is employed to transmit and receive data, and a second pair of electrodes is employed to refresh or maintain the transmitted signals.
What is needed is a high voltage isolation communication device that is small, consumes reduced power, permits data to be communicated at relatively high data rates, has improved high voltage breakdown capabilities, and that may be built at lower cost.